


Valentýnka

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, Valentine's Day
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Děti mají za úkol udělat někomu ve třídě valentýnku. Jak si s tím poradí Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentýnka

**Author's Note:**

> Když už je ten Valentýn, tak proč ne...

„Ve Starém Římě jeden císař zakázal, aby se jeho vojáci ženili. Chtěl totiž, aby z nich byli lepší vojáci, a aby zůstali v armádě co nejdéle. Ovšem jeden kněz tento zákon porušil. Jmenoval se Valentýn a potajmu oddával zamilované páry. Ovšem císař na to přišel a kněze nechal popravit. Proto se svatý Valentýn stal patronem zamilovaných. My si ho připomínáme vždy 14. února, kdy má Valentýn svátek a my slavíme svátek všech zamilovaných. Ovšem není to svátek jen zamilovaných, ale i všech těch, co se mají rádi." vypráví učitelka své třídě devítiletých žáčků.

Děvčata na ni hledí, někteří chlapci se pošťuchují mezi sebou, někteří jsou myšlenkami jinde.

Sherlock sedí v poslední lavici u okna a kouká ven. Dost osekanou historii svatého Valentýna poslouchal jen na půl ucha stejně jako většinu výkladů, které k nim učitelé mívají.

„Protože je zítra Valentýn, tak mám pro vás speciální domácí úkol." pokračuje učitelka. Kouzelná formule 'domácí úkol' k ní přitáhne pozornost i těch, co ji do teď neposlouchali.

„Každý z vás udělá valentýnku pro toho, koho má rád. Může to být váš kamarád nebo kamarádka, může to být někdo, komu chcete za něco poděkovat, může to být spolužák, se kterým se třeba nekamarádíte, ale chtěli byste. Ráno mi každý z vás přáníčko ukáže, ale předávat si ho pak budete sami. Rozumíte tomu?"

Odpovědí jí je souhlasné zahučení třídy a zvonění oznamující konec hodiny i dnešního vyučování. Celá třída se zvedne a s trochou zmatků se vyhrne z místnosti i z budovy. Sherlock jde jako vždy poslední, aby se vyhnul spolužákům.

Domácí úkol, který jim teď učitelka zadala, se mu vůbec nelíbí. Ve třídě není nikdo, koho by měl rád. Holky mu příjdou příliš hloupé a naivní, kluci jsou příliš velcí idioti a namyšlenci. Hlavně fotbalisti, kteří se mu rádi posmívají. Sherlock je mnohem chytřejší než celá jeho třída dohromady a to včetně učitelky a s ostatními se nechce přátelit, je to jen ztráta času. Ovšem slíbil si, že bude mít jen samé jedničky jako Mycroft, takže domácí úkol splnit musí.

Šatna už je skoro prázdná, když tam konečně dorazí Sherlock. Nijak nespěchá, když si obléká kabát a nasazuje si čepici, aby se připravil na chlad venku. Chce si zrovna hodit brašnu přes rameno, když do něj někdo vrazí a srazí ho k zemi.

„Oi! Promiň, seš v pohodě?" ozve se nad Sherlockem překvapený hlas.

Černovlasý chlapec naštvaně vzhlédne. Nad ním stojí jeden z fotbalistů z jeho třídy, John Watson.

„Seš v pohodě?" zeptá se John znovu a napřáhne k Sherlockovi ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát, ovšem ten ji odstrčí.

„Starej se o sebe." odsekne Sherlock a postaví se sám.

„Nechtěl jsem do tebe vrazit." hlesne Watson tiše.

„Jasně." nakrčí Sherlock nos.

„Hej, Johne, pojď už!" ozvou se z chodby další kluci.

Sherlock se jen víc zamračí. Fotbalisti. Posměšky, podrážení nohou a shazování na zem je jejich oblíbená zábava. A to doufal, že už budou pryč, až půjde ze školy.

Watson sebere z věšáku čepici, pro kterou se vracel a s posledním trochu lítostivým pohledem směrem k Sherlockovi vyrazí za kamarády.

Holmes ještě chvíli v šatně čeká, aby dal fotbalistům čas se dostatečně vzdálit od školy, a pak se taky vydá na cestu domů.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, co se stalo?" zeptá se máma ustaraně, když chvíli pozoruje svého mladšího synka, jak se vrtá ve večeři.

„Nic." zahučí Sherlock a dál se nimrá ve vařené zelenině.

„Zas tě někdo otravoval, že jo?" ozve se Mycroft, aniž by vzhlédl od svého talíře.

„Zklapni!" okřikne ho Sherlock. Je mu jasné, že Mycroft ví o nové modřině, kterou má na loktu po onom pádu v šatně, ovšem nechce, aby o tom říkal mámě. Jen by si dělala zbytečné starosti a to on nechce.

„Už tě zase někdo napadl?" zeptá se máma ustaraně a chytne Sherlocka za ruku.

„Nikdo mě nenapadl!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně.

„Jistě." ušklíbne se Mycroft.

To už Sherlock nevydrží. S naštvaným výrazem seskočí ze židle a rozběhne se do svého pokoje.

„Mycrofte." podívá se otec na staršího ze synů. „Víš, že nesnáší, když ho dedukuješ."

„Omlouvám se." řekne Mycroft pokorně, ovšem těžko říct, jestli to myslí upřímně.

Rodiče si jen vymění utrápené pohledy. Každý chce mít geniální děti, ale nikdo netuší, co to obnáší.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku?" ozve se máma váhavě, když pootevře dveře do dětského pokoje.

Sherlock s koleny pod bradou a rukama omotanýma kolem nohou sedí na posteli pod zarámovanou periodickou soustavou prvků a mlčí.

Máma za sebou zavře dveře, potichu přejde k posteli a sedne si vedle svého synka.

„Nechceš mi říct, co se dneska stalo?"

„Nic se nestalo." zahučí Sherlock do kolen, ale na mámu se nepodívá.

„Sherlocku, já vím, že se ti někteří spolužáci posmívají, že tě pošťuchují a dělají ti naschvály. Vím to, i když mi to ty nechceš říct." povídá máma s rukou na Sherlockově rameni. „Byla bych ráda, kdyby ses mi svěřoval, ale vím, že máš rád svoje tajemství. Ovšem dneska se muselo stát něco jiného, co mi nechceš říct."

Sherlock na mámu překvapeně hledí. Jeho rodiče nedokáží dedukovat tak jako on nebo Mycroft, a proto si myslel, že o ničem z toho, co se děje ve škole, netuší. Ale máma o tom nějak ví.

Sherlock se zahledí na svůj psací stůl, který je doslova přeplněný papíry všech druhů a stavů.

„Máme domácí úkol." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Můžu ti s ním pomoct?" zeptá se máma s drobným úsměvem.

„Máme udělat valentýnku pro někoho ze třídy. Pro kamaráda nebo pro někoho, s kým se chceme kamarádit." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Nikdy jsem přáníčko nedělal. A taky ho nemám komu dát. Všichni ve třídě se mi posmívají, nechci se s nimi kamarádit."

„Sherlocku." povzdechne si máma a obejme chlapce kolem ramen. „Copak ve třídě není ani jeden člověk, který by ti nedělal naschvály?" zeptá se utrápeně.

Sherlock na to nic neřekne, jen pokrčí rameny.

„Pojď, zkusíme spolu vymyslet, jak by ta tvoje valentýnka mohla vypadat." řekne máma a postaví se. „Ty si pak můžeš přes noc rozmyslet, pro koho bude."

„Nikdo tam není." řekne Sherlock odmítavě a dál sedí na posteli.

„Máš jeho nebo její jméno napsat na valentýnku, ale nikdo neříká, že ji musíš i předat." pousměje se máma.

Sherlock se na moment zarazí a trochu tázavě se na mámu dívá, ale pak jen přikývne na souhlas a sleze z postele.

„Ale nemusí tam být růžový srdíčka, že ne?" zeptá se prosebně.

„Nemusí." usměje se máma. „Růžová a červená jsou tradiční pro Valentýna. Ale může to být bez určitých vzorů. Vše záleží na tom, jak si to vymyslíš."

„Tak jo." řekne Sherlock. Trochu se mračí, ale není to ze zlosti, spíš kvůli soustředění.

\- - o - -

„Mami!" vykřikne Sherlock skoro vyděšeně, když zjistí, že máma drží v rukách jeho valentýnku.

„Neboj, nic ti s ní neudělám." pousměje se máma chlácholivě a podá modrobílý kus papíru Sherlockovi.

„Nemáš si to číst." řekne chlapec s rudými tvářemi a rychle přáníčko narve do tašky.

„Kdo je to?" zeptá se máma a mávne rukou k brašně.

„Jeden idiot ze třídy." zahučí Sherlock neochotně a sedne si ke snídani.

Máma mu jen lehce prohrábne vlasy, ale už se dál neptá, což Sherlock jen uvítá. Nechce mluvit o valentýnce, o pocitech, o škole a momentálně ani o ničem jiném.

\- - o - -

Učitelka si hned první hodinu prošla jednu lavici po druhé a zkontrolovala si, jestli všichni doopravdy mají ručně dělanou valentýnku. A když jí to děti dovolily, přečetla si i to, co mají napsané vevnitř.

Sherlock si jen v duchu vynadá. Kdyby tohle věděl dřív, nepřemýšlí celou noc, čí jméno tam napsat. I když to vlastně není tak úplně pravda. Věděl, koho napsat, jen nechce, aby to kdokoliv zjistil. Ani učitelka. Je mu jasné, že ať už by tam napsal kohokoliv, že se mu proto bude zbytek třídy posmívat. A to včetně toho, koho by do valentýnky napsal.

„Modrá barva?" řekne učitelka trochu udiveně, když jí Sherlock ukáže svou valentýnku.

„Růžovou a červenou má každý." zahučí Sherlock s nespokojeným výrazem.

„Máš ji moc pěknou. Dal sis záležet." pousměje se učitelka, než pokračuje v cestě.

\- - o - -

Celý den spolužáci (a hlavně spolužačky) kolem Sherlocka běhali po třídě, vyměňovali si valentýnky nebo se chlubili těmi, které sami dostali. K Sherlockovi během hlavní přestávky přišla malá Molly Hooperová s růžovým psaníčkem v rukách, ale sotva se na ni Sherlock podíval, Molly zpanikařila a utekla.

Během dne se samozřejmě začaly ozývat hlasy, že je Sherlock jediný, kdo ve třídě nedostal valentýnku. Sherlock si jich nevšímal. Věděl od začátku, že jestli valentýnku dostane, tak leda od Molly, která ho obdivuje od chvíle, co jí našel ztracenou kočku. Ale i Molly nakonec utekla.

\- - o - -

Konečně zazvoní konec vyučování a děcka se vyhrnou ze třídy. Sherlock jde jako vždy poslední, aby se vyhnul návalu i spolužákům. Ovšem tentokrát na něj spolužáci čekají.

V šatně je pětice fotbalistů, která čeká na Sherlocka. Chlapec je chtěl ignorovat, ale jeden z nich mu strhnul z ramene tašku.

„Hej, co to děláte?!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně a chce si vzít brašnu zpátky, ale ostatní mu zastoupí cestu. „Co chcete?" vzteká s Sherlock.

„Tohle." rozzáří se ten, co mu sebral tašku. V ruce jako trofej drží modré přáníčko, které Sherlock přes noc vyráběl.

„Vrať to!" křikne na něj náhle pobledlý Sherlock a vrhne se k němu. Nesmí si přečíst, komu ji věnoval.

Tentokrát se kolem fotbalistů prosmýkne a skočí po valentýnce. Podaří se mu přáníčko chytit za jeden konec, ale jeho soupeř se nemíní vzdát, takže se o zmuchlaný kus papíru tahají oba. O vteřinu později se k nim ale vrhnou i ostatní. Někteří se sápou po valentýnce, někteří se od ní snaží odtrhnout Sherlocka. Místo toho se jim podaří roztrhat přání na kusy.

„Oi! Co se to tu děje?!" rozkřikne se někdo u dveří. „Pusťte ho, vy pitomci! Co vám udělal?!"

Na moment nastane trošku zmatek, jak se pět fotbalistů snaží vypadat, že se právě neporvali s podivínským Holmesem. Během okamžiku jsou všichni pryč a v šatně zůstane jen Sherlock a John Watson.

„Seš v pohodě?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

„Jo." odsekne Sherlock a snaží se co nejrychleji posbírat roztrhané kusy valentýnky, které se válí po celé šatně.

John zvedne dva kusy, které má nejblíž u sebe a chce je podat Sherlockovi, když se zarazí. Na jednom z papírů je napsané jeho jméno.

Sherlock mu okamžitě vyškubne papíry z ruky a narve si je do brašny.

„Tys mi udělal valentýnku?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Sherlock rychle a celý zrudne. Nechtěl, aby to John věděl. Nechtěl, aby se mu pro to začal posmívat.

Rychle z věšáku sundá svůj kabát a čepici a chce z šatny utéct dřív, než se Watson rozesměje, ale ten ho nemíní pustit.

„Oi, počkej!" vyhrkne John. Stojí ve dveřích, aby mu Sherlock nemohl utéct a začne se hrabat ve své tašce. Během chvíle z ní vytáhne fialový kus papíru a strčí ho Sherlockovi pod nos.

„Co to je?" zamračí se Sherlock a velice opatrně si papír vezme.

„Valentýnka." hlesne John a s rudými tvářemi se podívá jinam.

Sherlock na něj zůstane ohromeně hledět. John Watson udělal valentýnku? Pro něj?!

Opatrně, jako by se bál, že mu kus papíru vybuchne v ruce, přáníčko otevře.

_Vím, že nesnášíš fotbalisty, ale nechtěl bys se mnou kamarádit?_

„Proč se se mnou chceš kamarádit?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě.

„Já nevím." pokrčí John nejistě rameny. „Přijde mi úžasný, jak umíš dedukovat a co všechno víš. Věděls o mně všechno a to jsem se teprv přistěhoval. Ale pak si se mnou nechtěl mluvit a já nevěděl proč, dokud si neřekl, že jsou všichni fotbalisti idioti, a že je nesnášíš, tak jsem myslel, že proto." John zmlkne a s rudě hořícími tvářemi hledí do země.

Sherlock položí fialovou valentýnku na lavečku a vytáhne z tašky to, co zbylo z jeho přáníčka.

„Původně zničená nebyla." řekne trochu nejistě, když hromádku podá Johnovi.

„To nevadí." usměje se John vesele, zatímco se dívá na trosky valentýnky. „Nechceš jít k nám na návštěvu? Máma nevěří, že mám ve třídě nejchytřejšího kluka na světě." zeptá se John s nadějí v hlase.

„A nebude jí to vadit?" zamračí se Sherlock. Dospělí z jeho přítomnosti taky nebývají zrovna nadšení.

„Ani náhodou." usměje se John. „Pojď!"


End file.
